


The Threefold Man

by Evenmoor



Series: Inspector G. Lestrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade checks up on Sherlock's new flatmate - he shouldn't be as surprised as he is by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threefold Man

Lestrade didn't realize until later the egregious error he had committed. To be fair, he had been at the time extremely preoccupied with the case of the serial suicides, and far more concerned with the prospect of extracting information from an extremely brilliant and equally difficult consulting detective. When he looked back on that moment, however, Lestrade berated himself for the idiot Sherlock Holmes always called him.

He, Detective Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard, had seriously underestimated John Watson.

He knew he had been wrong about Watson, just not _how_ wrong. Now that Lestrade had received the in-depth background on him, he was finally beginning to understand the gravity of the error.

Watson was a three-fold man.

The first face was the one that most of London saw at any given moment, that bland, unremarkable fellow who was forgotten in a minute; Lestrade had fallen victim to this at the Baker Street flat, when he went to beg (beg!) Sherlock to go to the Brixton crime scene.

The second, a healer of exceptional skill and deep humanity and compassion. This had shown up during the 'drugs bust' Lestrade had used to leverage Sherlock. Lestrade, to his chagrin, had at the time thought this was the extent of Watson's character.

But then John killed that cabbie with that exceptional shot with a handgun he shouldn't even have. "Crack shot," as Sherlock put it. "A history of military service." That was putting it mildly. According to the documents Lestrade had just read, John was a daring and courageous soldier, loyal to a fault and with a definite thirst for action.

Put together, these aspects formed an extremely dangerous, and quite extraordinary man.

Now he knew why Sherlock had accepted this man into his life, though he seriously doubted if Sherlock himself knew. This former army doctor was the perfect companion for the temperamental, self-professed sociopathic consulting detective. John could be the best thing that ever happened to Sherlock, or he could end up merely as an enabler. But Lestrade seriously doubted it. "Strong moral principles," Sherlock had said, and Lestrade heartily agreed. John was already having a positive effect on him - Lestrade remembered a moment during the 'drugs bust' where Sherlock had actually _realized_ when he said something offensive about the victim's dead daughter.

Leaning back in his chair, he decided that he would keep a close eye on those two. Just then, he got a text message from Donovan.

_check out watson's blog. a study in pink._


End file.
